Gritar, pelear, amar, llorar y besar
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Su relación o su intento de amistad era tan triste, tan toxico, tan trágico que se sentía sucia porque no podía salir del circulo vicioso que tenía con Félix. [Fictober, Dia 13] [BridgetteXFelix]


Summary: Su relación o su intento de amistad era tan triste, tan toxico, tan trágico que se sentía sucia porque no podía salir del circulo vicioso que tenía con Félix. [Fictober, Dia 13] [BridgetteXFelix]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot| Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2018. Dia 13, temática "Discusión"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 **Gritar, pelear, amar, llorar y besar**

 _"Extraño gritar y pelear, y besarte en la lluvia. Son las dos de la mañana y maldigo tu nombre" – The way I loved you_

 _1.-_

Se quitó los zapatos al momento en el que llegó a su habitación, se soltó el cabello y se quitó su chaqueta para dejarla tirada en algún momento del cuarto, se lanzó de lleno a su cama soltando un largo suspiro de frustración y cansancio para luego hacerse bolita en la cama.

¿Cómo era posible que luego de tener la mejor cita de la vida y se sintiera tan mal?

Tikki evitó decirle alguna palabra a su querida portadora, Bridgette, la había acompañado en su cita y pudo darse cuenta de que a pesar de estarla pasando de maravilla con Noel ella de vez en cuando miraba a otro lado intentando mantener atención a la cita, fingió sonrisas y lo ignoraba sin querer.

La pequeña kwami voló hasta la almohada de Bridgette escuchando a la chica de cabello negro azulado gruñirle al aire cosas inentendibles.

Ella lo había pasado de maravilla, Noel era sensible y tan increíble que provocaba que todas sus amigas solteras de pusieran un poco celosas, lo conocía desde principios de ese año cuando había comenzado el primer año en la universidad, más específicamente en la facultad de diseño, el chico era el mejor de la clase y desde el primer momento en que hablaron se volvieron amigos inseparables.

Hasta hace una semana cuando el castaño la invitó a salir y Bridgette aceptó (Pensando ingenuamente que era una salida de amigos), pero el chico se presentó en su hogar en un auto bastante elegante y le abrió la puerta diciendo "Luces hermosa esta noche" y la chica debía admitirlo, se sintió perfectamente bien.

El joven diseñador se comportó como alguien perfecto, una persona que parecía sacado de una novela cliché romántica que sabia perfectamente como tratar una chica, nunca la hizo esperar, respetaba su espacio, y cuando la cita terminó fue a dejarla a casa habló con su padre respecto a negocios y fue lindo con su madre.

Era un tipo encantador, atractivo, pero había un problema en la ecuación.

Bridgette no sentía nada por Noel.

Un par de golpecitos para nada suaves se escucharon en su ventana, no les tomó mucha importancia hasta que volvieron a escucharse, pero esta vez más fuertes.

La chica se levantó con el ceño fruncido para abrir la ventana y dejar entrar a Chatnoir, que estaba extremadamente molesto, y Bridgette sabia perfectamente porque, el rubio deshizo su transformación para que se vieran cara a cara.

― Vete a casa ― Dijo la joven cruzada de brazos ― No tienes nada que hacer aquí y lo sabes perfectamente.

― No te hagas la santa de devoción ― Respondió de manera voraz. Sus kwamis notando que se avecinaba una pelea decidieron salir de la habitación ― ¡Saliste con él!

― ¡Y a ti que te importa! ― Gritó frustrada. Él no tenia el derecho de reclamarle que saliera con un chico, Felix y ella no tenían una relación y era más que obvio que jamás podrían tenerla ― ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí! ¡Lárgate!

― ¡No me iré a ninguna parte! ― Felix estaba molesto, parecía que de sus orejas en cualquier momento saldría humo.

― ¡Pues no eres bienvenido aquí!

― ¿Por qué saliste con él? ¡¿Acaso encontraste a un nuevo chico a quien acosar?! ¿Acaso él te quiere, bicho?

― ¡No tiene sentido lo que estas diciendo! ― Lo empujó suavemente rezando para que se largara, no tenia ánimos de pelear porque sabía que cedería ― ¡Salí con Noel! ¡Me divertí! ¡Me trata bien! ¡Me quiere! Y…

― ¡Me amas a mí! ― La tomó de los hombros con cuidado, estaba frustrado, celoso, molesto. ― Eso dices, me amas a mí, pero sales con él ¡¿Quién mierda te entiende?!

― ¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE ENTIENDE A TI, FELIX AGRESTE?!― Le señaló el pecho con su dedo, respirando con rapidez aguantando las lagrimas que luchaban con salir ― Eres frustrante, toxico, complicado, cada vez que te quiebras y pareces montaña rusa de emociones ¡YO SALGO PERJUDICADA!

― ¿TÚ? PERDONEME SEÑORITA YO-HAGO-TODO-BIEN ― Gritó con fuerza apartando la mano de la muchacha

― ¡Tu problema es que no soportas verme con alguien más y tampoco soportas que esté contigo! ¿Qué quieres de mí? ― las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin previo aviso, se tapó la boca con las manos hipando, el rubio se acercó a secarlas, pero ella retrocedió ― ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡¿Que te extrañé?! ¡Extrañé que fueras tú quien me ofreciera un paraguas, pero no lo eras! ¡Nunca harías esas cosas! ¿Sabes por qué?

― Brid…

― ¡Porque eres Félix Agreste! Eres petulante, egocéntrico, intoxicante y me haces sentir como una terrible persona.

El rubio le tomó la mano con rapidez y la acercó a su cuerpo, la podía sentir temblar entre sus brazos mientras lloraba, suspiró y le levantó el mentón para poder mirarla, pero no pudo evitar besarla, a pesar de que ella le respondió aquel beso tan triste, tan toxico, tan trágico se sentía sucia porque no podía salir del circulo vicioso que tenía con Félix.

El circulo vicioso de gritar, pelear, amar, llorar y besar, el problema es que a pesar de lo toxico ella así lo amaba.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

 _Solo dos cosas, mañana termina octubre y no voy ni por la mitad del Fictober, también vengo a comentar que desde mi perspectiva siento que Brid y Felix serian una pareja muy peleadora y quizás hasta toxica y justo escuchando canciones de mi Taylor Swift me surgió la idea._

 _Les manda un beso desde otra galaxia, Holly_


End file.
